Lightweight
by awesomefanficlova
Summary: Ally likes Austin. Austin is putting pressure on Ally. Will Austin change his jerk ways? Or will Ally forever be a lightweight?


Lightweight

A/N: second Austin & Ally fanfic. Just a fun one shot. Hope you like it!  
Ally P.O.V

I'm standing at the counter writing in my book, in Sonic Boom. Then I hear a bell ring, and the shuffle of feet.

"Hey Ally,"  
"Hey Austin" I said still writing in my book.  
"You done with that song yet? It's been 2 months since I posted any songs on my webcast" he said  
"Austin, why can't you be patient? That's the 10th time you asked me that question for the past week! I'll be done when I'm done. Ok?" I said starting to get annoyed with his childish behavior.

"Ally. It's been 2 months. Do you think I would wait that long? I'm getting less and less views as the days go by." he said looking like he was worried someone told him to never eat pancakes again.

"When I'm done, I'm done ok?." I was starting to get really angry. I hate it when people pressure me to do things.

"Come on, you have to have something in that book of yours! We have to have something to work with Ally!"

Now I am just plain upset. I'm tired of him pestering me about his career, the songs, him this, him that. I mean I like him but now he's pushing me and I don't like this. I've liked him for a long time but that doesn't mean he can demand me to do the work!

"You know what? I'm done. I'm tired of you egotistical, jerky, annoying behavior and I'm tired of you ordering me around to write songs left and right. You can go find yourself another songwriter to write your songs cuz' I'm DONE with you and writing!" I said as tears welled up in my eyes. " You want songs? Go find someone else. I'm done with you Austin." I said running up the stairs as a lone tear slipped down my cheek.  
"Ally, Wait!"  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yelled as more tears flowed freely down my cheeks.

"Just leave me alone." I whispered as I ran into the practice room and locked the door. I leaned my back against the door as I started to slide down while quitely sobbing into my hands. Why was he turning into such a jerk? I like him a lot but I've been putting up with his awful behavior for too long and his attitude now was ripping me apart from the inside. Then I remembered a song...but not one I wrote for Austin. I wrote it for myself. My sobbing died down to quietly crying as I grabbed my book from the top of the piano and opened up to the song. I positioned my fingers as I began to sing:

'The slightest words you said  
Have all gone to my head  
I hear angels sing in your voice  
When you pull me close  
Feelings I've never known  
They mean everything  
And leave me no choice

Light on my heart, light on my feet  
Light in your eyes I can't even speak  
Do you even know how you make me weak

I'm a lightweight  
Better be careful what you say  
With every word I'm blown away  
You're in control of my heart  
I'm a lightweight  
Easy to fall, easy to break  
With every move my whole world shakes  
Keep me from falling apart

Make a promise, please  
You'll always be in reach  
Just in case I need  
You're there when I call  
This is all so new  
Seems too good to be true  
Could this really be  
A safe place to fall

Light on my heart, light on my feet  
Light in your eyes I can't even speak  
Do you even know how you make me weak, oh whoa

I'm a lightweight  
Better be careful what you say  
With every word I'm blown away  
You're in control of my heart  
I'm a lightweight  
Easy to fall, easy to break  
With every move my whole world shakes  
Keep me from falling apart  
Keep me from falling down

Drowned in your love  
It's almost all too much  
Handle with care  
Say you'll be there

Oh, I'm a lightweight  
Better be careful what you say  
With every word I'm blown away  
You're in control of my heart  
I'm a lightweight  
Easy to fall, easy to break  
With every move my whole world shakes  
Keep me from falling apart  
Keep me from falling apart  
Keep me from falling apart, oh  
Falling apart'

I sighed as I finished the last note and another lone tear escaped from my watery eyes. Then I heard shuffling feet and I looked up as the waterfall of tears started again.

"Wow Ally. That was...wow."

I mumbled a 'thanks' to Austin. I can't believe he heard that. That song was so personal. About...us.  
"Who was it about?"  
"It was about us" I said with my uncommon newfound confidence. "About...us? Oh.." then there was an awkward silence.  
"I'm sorry Ally, I didn't mean to pressure you into the song. And sorry for being such a jerk."  
I looked up and smiled at him. "It's not your fault, it happens to everyone. Sorry for going all diva on you, I just get really upset when people pressure me into things."

" Does Ally need a hug?"  
"Yeah I do."  
Then I got up and hugged him tight. He hugged my back almost automatically and squeezed me just as tight. Then he loosened his grip and pulled me back a little. He was looking into my eyes. Then he started leaning in. Then I leaned in and our lips touched. It was...indescribable. Fantastic, wondrous, amazing, so many other things I can't describe. He started to deepen the kiss as I sat down on the piano bench. My fingers wove in his hair as he wrapped his arms securely around my waist. Then we pulled away.  
"Wow." we said in unison  
"Ally, I really like you and I didn't mean to be such a jerk"  
I kissed him again. "Austin I like you too. Stop worrying about it. I'm your songwriter and your my singer. You said it yourself, we are a perfect match."

A/N: Well that was fun to write. TTY next time I write. Oh I almost forgot. I don't own Lightweight by Demi Lovato. All rights go to her. She is awesome though.


End file.
